<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Drowning by UniquelyFantastic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23272426">Drowning</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniquelyFantastic/pseuds/UniquelyFantastic'>UniquelyFantastic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:16:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>115</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23272426</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniquelyFantastic/pseuds/UniquelyFantastic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes problems, anxieties and loneliness pile on top of each, creating a plethora layers that increases so that the feeling of weight on your shoulders is the ocean.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Drowning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nothing.<br/>
You can't open your eyes nor breathe for the worry of water filling your lungs prevents you from doing so.<br/>
It feels so hard.<br/>
You want to open your eyes,<br/>
What does the surface look like?<br/>
You wonder what light looks like<br/>
You've no recollection of what it is not anymore.<br/>
It is hard.<br/>
You want to breathe.<br/>
To let in the fresh air of springtime<br/>
but you can't<br/>
It is so hard.<br/>
The crushing weight of the oceans pull you down<br/>
Desperately you try to swim up<br/>
With each stroke you feel yourself get more tired,<br/>
Slowly but surely the oppressive ocean wins.<br/>
You float and you float,<br/>
Downwards and downwards,<br/>
Until... nothing.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Haven't really bothered with punctuation nor grammar, can you blame me tho its 3am.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>